


女装梗

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 想把我的衣服给他们穿。





	女装梗

mark看着快递包裹的外包装箱上的夸张的logo，想直接扔进垃圾桶。他的手在垃圾桶周围徘徊了一下，但还是收回来了。

他舍不得。

不管这箱子里会是什么，都够他买一年优衣库的了。

“谁寄的快递啊？”看着Mark推开门，Lukas从沙发上坐起来。他从小就特别喜欢拆礼物，会有一种未知的惊喜感。等到快递业发展了，他的爱好变成了拆快递。还好Mark和他都算是比较喜欢买衣服的人，所以Lukas这么一点点小爱好也能被满足。

“Mate Kamaras.” Mark咬牙切齿的念出了给他寄包裹的这位好友的全名。

Lukas 直接从Mark手里抢过这个包裹，他已经迫不及待的看到mate邮了什么东西过来。而Mark在一边却是视死如归的样子。

“我的天！mate是怎么找到这么好看的裙子还是大码的？”解开白色的缎带，Lukas看到了包装精美的盒子里面，被白色雪梨纸包裹着的，是两件黑色的裙子。其中一件是大概两厘米的肩带，低胸。胸口还有两个弧线。长度目测大概刚过臀。另外一件是一片式的长裙，看起来是系在腰上的。两件裙子都是很高级的带不规则褶皱的黑纱，看起来和黑色丝袜的透视效果差不多。

Mark 直接摔了手里的水杯。 

这都得从他和他的朋友Oedo的那个愚蠢的赌开始说起。他是一位德国队死忠，而Oedo是荷兰队死忠。两个队从柏林墙还在、克鲁伊夫还在踢球的时候就是死敌了。这不，欧国联两个队又抽到一个小组里了。于是他们就打赌看谁的球队能赢。猜输赢好办，那赌什么呢？

——“我就找一件衣服，谁输了谁就穿上然后发照片到ins上好了。”Mate显然对他们的赌约很感兴趣。好吧，这种赌约一 般Mate与Lukas都不会参与的。毕竟一个奥地利人一个匈牙利人… 

Mark知道mate说的衣服绝对不会像他说的那样简单，说不定就是他在日本定做的什么JK制服了。他曾经见过Mate穿，水手领衬衫，超短格子裙与白色及膝袜...不得不说，穿在Mate身上其实也没有特别奇怪。 

呸呸呸。Mark把这种奇怪的念头从脑海里赶走。德国队是不会输的。

德国队输了。虽然今年世界杯小组赛都没进，但是Mark没想到他们居然连世界杯都没进的荷兰队都打不过。

哨声刚响，他就收到了Oedo的信息，那语气叫一个张狂。Mark甚至开始怀念当初那个对着自己会脸红的小Oedo了。

接下来是Mate的电话：“你在家里等着就好了，我给你寄过去。”

我们两家离着不到五百米你是有多懒？还是说真的是从日本寄过来的…？Mark已经不敢往下想了。

但是这都没有现在眼前这两件套裙子的冲击力大。这直接让他想起了小时候被女装支配的恐惧。作为家里的最小的孩子，他从小是被哥哥姐姐们逼着喝牛奶穿小裙子长大的。在他上初中后就发誓再也不穿女装了。

Lukas已经把裙子提起来了，这时候一张印着Logo的卡片掉了出来。

“Lieb Mark，  
这是我特地找手工纺定制的你的尺码。不用客气。  
我期待你穿上的样子。  
P.S. 如果你不愿意，叫Lukas穿也行。”  
Mark看到这卡片就像是华盛顿看到了拉法耶特、奥地利人民看到了牛奶了一样。

“Lukas…”Mark咬着下唇可怜巴巴的看着还在研究裙子的Lukas

“明明是你的球队输了球又不是我的。”Lukas手指在轻轻勾着裙子的纱

“求求你了Luka…我给你补偿还不行嘛…”Mark刻意把声音放软了点。

Lukas 当然知道Mark所说的补偿是什么。只是…：“我也想操穿着裙子的你。”Lukas在他耳边吐着热气。

Mark对Lukas直白的话羞红了脸。他一直都不知道Lukas是怎么一脸正直的说出这样的话。但是为了先避开眼前的这一关，他拼了：“那…那我下次再穿给你看好不好，只给你看。”

Lukas惊喜的看了他一眼：“那好，那我去换衣服了。”他倒是没有什么心理压力。

等Lukas出来Mark都要惊叹了。天。他的上半身虽然不是赤裸的，但是不该看的都能看到。刚刚过臀的内部纱裙没有挡住已经半硬的性器，把内层纱裙撑起来了一个凸起，还露出来一截，在外层的纱裙下隐隐若现。Lukas被天神眷顾的腿在长裙在更加神秘诱人，只是走路的时候后边的开叉还增加了一份魅惑。

外部纱裙挂在Lukas的腰上，显露出他的腰线。如果说有什么不太对的，那也只能是那和他一样强壮的手臂了。

Mark 感觉有一股热流在他的小腹聚集。他一直都知道Lukas很美，但是没有发现能这么美。

“怎么样？”

在Lukas开口说话的时候，Mark才注意到他的嘴唇上也涂了大红的口红，只是可能因为技术不佳，导致的他涂出了唇线很多。

“…Lukas，你是真的很美。明明应该你跳女步的。”Mark下意识的说道。

“可是你确实永远都是我的夫人啊。你喜欢我的东西在你身体里的感觉的，不是吗？”

“呜…”Mark脸又涨红了。可气的是他发现自己已经完全硬了，而且后穴感觉一震空虚。

“既然你这么执着于跳舞，那我们就跳一只吧。”Lukas用一只手揽住Mark的腰。

Mark刚想把手搭在Lukas的肩上，被Lukas阻止了：“你站稳就好了。”在Mark还没有反应过来的时候，Lukas的手就摸上了他的裤带。

他没有着急把裤带解开，反而把它当作一个支撑点。Mark目瞪口呆的看着Lukas绕着自己开始跳起了类似于杠杆舞但是动作更妩媚的舞蹈。他一直都知道Lukas跳舞很好，专门练过很久，但是他以为那仅限于华尔兹和探戈。他什么时候这个都会了？

Lukas丝毫没有在意Mark的惊讶。他的裙摆随着他的脚步而来回摆动。一边用手在Mark身上绕着圈点火，一边扒着Mark的衣服。很快Mark全身就只剩一条松松垮垮的领带了，他已经有点站不稳了，不得不扶住边上的钢琴。

纱裙时不时蹭过Mark的身体，那种微微有些痒的感觉把他的情欲完全调动起来了。看Mark已经完全陷入了情欲，Lukas把手指沾满了润滑剂，拍拍Mark的屁股让他撅起来。Mark听话的趴钢琴上，Lukas在第一只手指头放进去的时候发现Mark里边已经湿润了，像是对他迫不及待一样。

“Lukas， 进来吧，没事的！”明显对手指的大小不满，Mark轻轻摆着屁股想要让Lukas也意乱情迷，好吧，一般来说Lukas在性爱上对他都很照顾、每次都能让他觉得飞到了云端一样。 但是今天不行。

在三根手指已经能容纳进去之后，Lukas把手指拿了出来。Mark以为他要进来了。在Mark意识到不对的时候他已经被Lukas推在了沙发上。塞进他后穴里的是一个在轻微震动的假阳具…虽然大小没法和Lukas 相比，但是比手指好多了。

Lukas这时候把Mark的双腿并拢，让他坐在沙发上。他跪坐在在Mark腿上，裙子直接覆盖了整个腿面。Lukas 还在扭着腰，因为坐下了所以短裙的长度已经不能包住屁股了。Mark感受到了Lukas的屁股在隔着布料摩擦着他的性器，加上后穴的刺激，他整个人都在泛着红色。

“啊…Lu…Lukas…别…”  
Lukas用一只手拽着他的领带，另一只手隔着裙摆上的纱帮他照顾着前面硬得发疼的性器。裙摆的纱是偏硬的，这样的刺激Mark从来都没感受过。Lukas变换了个姿势，他依旧坐在Mark腿上，但是他的膝盖顶在Mark的小腹上，轻轻的摩擦着。就在Mark已经受不了多个刺激，正要射的时候，被Lukas一把掐住了小口。

Lukas把领带拽下来，用细的那一段帮在Mark的性器上，然后把Mark推倒，把下半部分的大裙摆掀开，再把上半部分的裙子往上一拉，露出了等待已久的性器。

在Lukas粗暴的把假阳具拽出来操进Mark的时候，直接控制力道插到那个凸起的点。在同一时刻扯开领带，丝质面料在性器上光滑的触感与裙纱在小腹和腿根处的摩擦让Mark感受到了不一样的刺激与快感。  
Mark就这样带着哭腔喊着Lukas的名字射了。 

Mark高潮的时候Lukas也没有放过他，而是一下下撞击在会让他哭号出来的敏感处上。Mark这次的高潮很长，而随着Lukas每一次挺动，裙摆的纱都会让Mark一阵颤栗。

高潮后Mark变得更敏感，而Lukas丝毫没有想减弱撞击。在一起十多年了的两个人对彼此的身体都很熟悉，Lukas知道在这个时候如果还使劲操他的话———

———“呜…Lukas…别…” Mark的生理性泪水已经忍不住了。他的声音完全变成了委屈的哭腔。高潮后的不应期让他的身体敏感到极致。

“你是想让我插进去别停还是…？”Lukas恶劣的问  
Mark 没有说话，只是大声带着哭喊呻吟着，身体的肌肉也时不时的不受他控制的收缩。而没多久他的性器再一次在Lukas的动作中抬头了。

“说啊，你要我怎么办。”Lukas在这个时候却停下来了，喜欢恶作剧的性格在这时候体现的淋漓尽致。

“呜…进来…进来…Lukas…”Mark闭上眼，试图不想意识到是自己在哭着求Lukas操他。

Lukas格外喜欢把Mark欺负到失控的样子。他总想要把这个总是波澜不惊的古板的德国的小学弟欺负到害羞着却不得不按照他说的做。

“好。都听你的。”Lukas再次用力的抽插起来。他俯下身，把Mark的呻吟都吞在了吻里，上半身贴在Mark的胸肌蹭着。Mark的乳头被黑色的裙纱蹭到泛红，他双腿缠绕在了Lukas的腰上，伴随着身上人的动作，布料也在不停的蹭过他的会阴与双球。随着他的节奏Mark也无意识顶着胯配合着他。在Lukas离开他的唇时，Mark的呻吟声也伴随着肉体撞击的声音和交合处的水声与布料的摩擦声在屋里奏成了一曲淫靡的交响乐。

在Lukas再次俯下身，用舌尖舔舐Mark的乳尖的时候，Mark的呻吟声一下子拔高了两个八度。在没有碰过前段顶在Lukas腹前的欲望下，仅仅是靠着布料对龟头以及身体的摩擦，他被Lukas操射了。这第二次的高潮比第一次更猛烈。

Lukas感受到了收紧的内壁，也临近高潮了。他本来想要抽出来射在外边，但是Mark的腿紧紧的夹住了他，内壁也在紧紧的绞住了他的性器，不让他拔出来。

于是在最后一下狠狠的顶在了敏感点上后，Lukas射在了爱人的甬道里，而Mark也因为他这最后一下肌肉再次痉挛，陷入更猛烈的高潮中。

高潮过后，Mark微微喘着气享受着余韵，Lukas则把沾上了两人体液与精液的裙子拽了下来扔到了地上，趴在Mark身上感受着爱人微微加速了的心跳。

“怎么样，我的裙装你还满意吗？”Lukas如蜻蜓点水一般的在Mark面颊上吻了几下，粘在他脸上的口红印让他的样子更加的诱人。

Mark脸上还有未褪的红晕，他伸长了脖子吻住了他的爱人。

【END.】  
后续：  
lukas按照mate的要求在换衣服的时候对着镜子拍了一张，发到了ins上。

反正Lukas的ins谁也不知道。


End file.
